Final Fantasy X-3
by vickyvic1992
Summary: In a world that was full of Death, Destruction and Desperation will it remain in an Eternal Calm? Find out before the end of the Blitzball Season...
1. Chapter 1

**Format issues, work, cosplay and all! Let's get this story completed! I did start writing this in 2007! High School Student Much! 10yrs later, 5 re-writes and here we are! Hope it's okay! R &R is appreicated**

 **C1**

The water was cold, the sun was bright, a perfect day for Blitzball. The Sphere Pool was filling slowly into the globe used for the spherical field. Being the middle of summer, the water would be crisp and refreshing to the players and the crowd.

The crowd was beginning to get restless with the anticipation of the game; this game was the opening game of the season. After 5 months in the off-season, everyone was getting antsy. Too long had they waited for the beginning of a new season and the hopes of many clubs for a chance of bragging rites for the next year.

The excitement was building as the pool filled further. For the last two years the Besaid Aurochs had been the runner up in the championships second only to the Luca Goers each year. But this year, something will be changing. The crowd knew it. A new coach had been hired in the off-season.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats!" said the clear over the stadium speakers, "The game will begin in 15minutes"

Shelinda was an old hand at this. It had been many years since she had been a Yevon Preacher – something she had come to regret when Yevon was found out for what it truly was – and now had progressed into commentating. People seemed to listen to her when she took this up, something new for her and her use of language was colourful to say the least.

People of Spira had come to listen for Shelinda at most of Spira's tournaments for Blitzball. The red haired and blue-eyed lady was a common occurrence. Blitzball was not Blitzball with out Shelinda.

The crowd cheered when they heard and were getting anxious and extremely excited. People started to walk to seats around the pool, pushing and shoving each other along the way. They were smiling and their children danced around.

Blitzball was still the most popular sport in Spira and still - even during the age of "Sin" - made the lives of many more enjoyable.

A flash of white hurried through the crowd. Jumping on chairs and leap frogging families as they made their way towards the locker room. Not many people took notice of this, shoving and moving quickly at a game like this was normal, almost something to be expected.

The large screens in the stadium showed re-runs from last season; most people were captivated by this; except one blonde girl who happened to be walking towards the stairs, the next obstacle in her way to her seat.

The white flash bumped into the young lady; knocking her to the ground. The flash turned back and from under a black hood he could see her crystal blue eyes as she glared death at him.

She took him in. Dressed in his white shirt and black pants; he seemed to be just another know it all guy who was in Luca today, in a hurry before the next match. She could see some black sprigs of hair under his black hood and startling red eyes. Something you didn't come across in Spira often.

"Sorry! I'll dedicate the winning goal to you!" he apologized as he turned and continued to run, yellow boots carrying him as fast as they could

"You should be!" she yelled after him.

The armour on his arms, she noted, he was a Blitzball player and that of the Besaid Aurochs. Not one she knew though, he must have been from this years drafting.

The girl continued on her way up the stairs and sat down at her seat. Perfect view of the Stadium and well away from the Coaching boxes.

Kano ran for the locker rooms at a full sprint - dodging camera toting tourists, spectators, fan girls, security and even his own parents to get there; he was late after all. His feet carried him quickly down the hall toward the Besaid lockers and he grabbed the doorframe - using it as an anchor – and pulled himself around and into the room. He stood before the rest of him team.

Alto looked up from the floor, startled at the sudden arrival of Kano. Alto was captain and also goalkeeper of the Aurochs. He had a younger sister whom also played for the team. Both grey haired. Both blue eyed. Both now looking at him with a obvious disappointment masking their faces.

They dressed in baggy yellow overalls and sandals, also wore black skivvies underneath and wore black ascots around their necks.

Kano looked at Kelly, smiled and shook his head and then looked at Alto. Kelly was 22 and her brother, Alto, was 23. They were the eldest two on the team. But nothing got past them.

Alto, though looking disappointed with Kano but couldn't suppress a surprised laugh as the huffing and puffing form of Kano bent over.

At 18, Kano was new and one of the youngest players on the Aurochs. He was generally a bashful and arrogant teen but today his nerves were eating at him. His first A-Grade game; the Big League.

Joe and Ash also looked at Kano. They acknowledged him then went back to talking tactics.

Joe and Ash weren't related but many swore they were. Both of them had chocolate brown hair and eyes and usually wore goofy smiles on their faces. Most of the time they kept to themselves, but not so much when Kano was around; they liked to tease him about anything he did, and Kano always played along in good spirit. They both wore black pants and yellow shirts with white leather jackets and white sandals. They played as fullbacks.

Jake was the last member waiting for Kano. He was Kano's best friend. The two of them fist bumped as Kano stood beside him. Jake had orange hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black jacket with no shirt underneath, yellow overalls and black boots. He also wore a white head-sweatband that made his bangs stand up. He played right center for the team and Kano played center. Jake was not much older than Kano, he had been playing for 4 seasons with the Aurochs and had helped Kano with his training. Only 22, he had a crush on the High Summoner's Daughter, who ever she was. Jake had only seen her once and "She was a Stunner".

An older man, who sat in the corner or the room, looked at Kano and shook his head making his absurdly spiky dirty blonde hair shake; it was Tidus, ex-player and now coach of the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus sighed at Kano, "We could have forfeited if you were any later."

Since the retirement of the once best player, Tidus, about ten seasons ago, the Aurochs hadn't had much luck with the Championships. Closest to winning was second place. But this was about to change. He was Coach now and he knew what needed to be done.

Tidus could see Kano was destined to be one of the best. The grey eyed, black haired student learned all of Tidus' best techniques and moves in a matter of months and was creating new techniques all the time.

"Uh… Sorry coach?" Kano grinned as he took a gulp of water from his bottle, "I ran into a pretty Blonde…"

Pretty blonde girl with crystal blue eyes; purple dress, black knee high boots accented with rose pink and white-rose pink arm cuffs on both her arms. She was a stunner. Kano couldn't help wondering if she was single and if he would ever see her again.

"Save it Kano." was all he said about the matter; throwing Kano's yellow jacket at him, "Now, I just want you to play like you always play - for fun and fairly."

Coach wasn't normally a serious guy. He had seen him about the Village laughing with Kanos Father and Mother. Best friends from what he saw.

"Aurochs, you're out now." called a security man from down the tunnel, as the team jogged past the coach.

Tidus slapped Kano upside the head, as he passed, "Eye on the game Kano, not the girls."

"If you say so Coach." Kano laughed as he turned quickly to face the coach; pulling a yellow jacket on over his white shirt, "But I can't stop the eyes wandering every now and again."

Tidus shook his head; Kano had a lot to learn.

Kano listened to the sound of the crowd, the wind blowing past the tunnel entrance, and Shelinda calling out the team member's names as they entered the pool. He was last to exit the tunnel and as he did, the crowd was louder than before. Shelinda called out his name as he dived into the Sphere Pool, and the crowd went wild.

The players got into position and the captains went to the centre of the Sphere. They represented with their hands a good luck movement and then shook hands. Alto swam back to the goal and the captain of the Luca team, back to the centre position; opposite Kano.

 _I wonder if she is watchin?_ Kano thought as his eyes stayed on the opposite center player.

The siren sounded and ten bodies shot towards the released ball. Kano managed to get his hand on it and pass it to Jake. Jake swam forward hard and passed it to the top of the globe of water where Kelly was waiting for it.

Kano swam forward hard and was waiting for the ball he knew was coming. Kelly was surrounded by three of the Luca players; she threw the ball hard to Joe who passed it straight to Ash. Kano swam harder for the top of the pool. Ash kicked the ball hard; sending it out of the water. Kano pushed out of the sphere in chase of it.

The ball was a good three meters above the sphere pool and Kano was closing in on it. He flipped forward and caught the ball with his foot sending it back into the pool. The ball curved and flew straight and true to the goal. The keeper missed the ball as it slammed into the net.

The point siren screamed and a single point was on the scoreboard for the Besaid team.

"First point goes to the Besaid Aurochs!" Shelinda exclaimed as she ran her hand through her red hair and managed to sit back down. The excitant and the sheer speed of the play made it difficult not to stand. The crowds were on their feet and screaming.

Kano watched the scene in slow motion. He was still in the middle of the flip. His hair flipped in the wind and water flicked from his clothes as he had his adjustments to go back into the pool in a swift dive.

As he did these adjustments, he noticed the blonde with crystal eyes he was ran into not too long ago. She was in the crowd, right behind the goal he was shooting at. Kano took note of this; after all, he did promise her the winning goal.

The Aurochs were on a roll this game, scoring another three goals in the first half but so were the Goers. The scores were even and the crowd was off their seats the whole game.

The half time siren sounded and Alto led the Aurochs out of the pool and back to the lockers.

Alto jumped for joy, "Kano! That first goal was-" but Kano tuned out. He was more concerned about the winning goal and how he was going to dedicate it to the girl; of whom he still didn't have a name for.

"I saw the blonde too, ya." said an all too familiar voice, "She was pretty but she was more interested in the ball ya. Not you.

It was Vidina, Kano's older and - often debated - wiser brother. He stood in the locker room as the team stretched and chatted about the way everything was going.

Vidina was 20 years old, two years older than Kano and his opposite. Where Kano had black hair and grey eyes like their mother, Vidina had red hair and brown eyes like their father. Kano and Vidina were Lulu and Wakka's only sons and both were Blitzball fanatics, though only Kano showed aptitude for playing.

"How do you know?" asked Kano stubbornly as he leaned against his locker, "You weren't anywhere near her."

"I was only playing with you, ya." Vidina became defensive and adjusted his yellow vest, "Don't get agitated."

"I'm not." he replied and took a swig from his water bottle, "How do you know about the girl?"

"I have keen eyes."

Alto and Kelly were discussing Kelly's mistake in the fourth minute. She had accidently sent the ball to a Goer. Alto was not happy with it and told her to watch it and she would be getting more practice with passing.

Joe and Ash were been pains to Vidina. They had decided to swap names and were going around changing them every few seconds. Vidina gave up with a minute of halftime to go.

"Vidina." said a male voice, "Wakka is looking for you."

"Right, Coach." and Vidina quickly left the locker room, also flashing Kano a knowing smile.

"I told you Kano." said Tidus as he sat on one of the benches; adjusting his belt and then his shoes, "Eyes on the ball."

 _They are._ Kano thought as he ran a gloved hand through his black hair and sighed.

Alto dragged Kano by the back of his hood out of the locker room. Kano struggled as he stumbled backwards and Jake laughed with Kelly as they jogged past him. Kano managed to turn himself around and jog after Alto back to the pool.

The team dived in and swam around the pool before taking their positions. The crowd sat quietly as they waited for the beginning siren.

Kano watched the captain of the Goers; something told Kano that this half was going to be brutal on all of them.

When the siren sounded the captain of the Goers shot forward and grabbed the ball and was on his way to the goal guarded by Alto.

Kano charged him down and tackled him, managing to get the ball into the open where Ash collected it.

Ash took off towards the other end, tackling through the Luca players and managing to score in the end; but Ash was worn out. The run took a toll on him and his support, Kelly and Jake.

It was this that allowed the Luca Goers to score two successive goals leaving the scores tied at two all. Kano had a minute to turn the game around, a minute to sort it out. Alto signaled for Kano for an all out last stand and Kano responded.

When the ball was released Kano had bolted at it, as fast as he could swim and just managed to pass it back to Joe. Joe swam around the oncoming players and through them as he raced for the goal on the other side of the pool.

Kano chased after the fullback as though his life depended on it; only twenty seconds remained in the game, it was the last chance.

Joe saw Kano in his peripheral vision and as he was ten meters from the goal kicked the ball up and out of the sphere pool with Kano on its' tail. This was Kano's last chance, his best move, one always guaranteed to land a goal.

He chased the ball, just like in the first minute, with all his heart and concentration. Kano left the sphere pool and hung in the air five meters above the pool and hovered just below the ball. Kano flipped forward and landed his foot on the ball, slamming it back to the sphere of crystal blue water below him.

He watched mid-air as the ball flew past the Goers and their goalkeeper, and into the goal. Kano had scored the match-winning goal.

 _Now to keep my promise._ Kano thought with a smirk.

Five seconds left…

"I don't believe it!" called Shelinda as the ball entered the goal, "Kano lands the last goal of the game!"

Four seconds left…

Kano readjusted himself in midair.

Three seconds left…

He placed his hand on his heart.

Two seconds left...

Kano looked at the Blonde with a trademark grin of his and a sparkle in his eyes.

One second left…

A two-fingered salute to the Blonde and a wink with his gorgeous grey eyes.

Siren sounds.

Kano landed back into the water with a perfect dive and gave the team thumbs up. The Aurochs had won the game in the last few seconds and secured the first game of the season. A perfect beginning to the year.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks Team!** **Sorry about the format issues!**

 **Kano belong to a Friend!** **Becky-McBecka-Pants**

 **Square-Enix Owns the Rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has been a while! Life does get in the way! Working on C3 now. I am completely overhauling the** **story. Huge changes and plot movements. I remember this was written in High School in 2009... So yeah. Here we are! RR please!**

 **C2**

The dressing room corridors are the liveliest places to be in after a win. There was much shoving and shouting. There are flashes of cameras and questions thrown around, filming occurring and hoping for a glimpse of a star or someone famous.

In the dressing room the vibe was very different. The players are singing joyful songs and drinking milk. There was laughter as family joined the members of the team.

Brightly lit and slightly over crowded with people, the Besaid Aurochs dressing room looked like any other. Lockers covering the walls, benches scattered through out and a Sphere Screen replaying the match just gone. Posters covered some of the locker doors and walls; photos and trophies on the shelves of previous wins and teams.

"Hey guys settle down," laughed Alto as he hugged his mother, "the coach will becoming in soon, he can probably hear you from the stadium"

"The coach is old!" joked Kano with the game ball balanced on his head, "he won't be able to hear us!"

"Hmmmm" said a voice, "I can hear you quite clearly, Kano"

"Sorry coach! You're not old, Father is OLD!" laughed Kano and Jake joins in. High-fives are exchanged and a smirk appears across the face of Tidus and a stifled laugh

Tidus; now in his forties was still a very handsome and rugged guy, not as young as he used to be. Retiring from both being a guardian and blitzballer; settling more for coaching and raising a family, Tidus was a busy man but did take the time to appreciate a small joke, especially when it was about a close friend whom he considered a brother.

Noting his coach's face and that of Vidina in the background, Kano turned around slowly and cringed.

"Hi Dad…" he grinned and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling black scruffy hair which differed significantly from his fathers to match his mothers now streaked grey hair.

"Uh huh, you should be scared!" Wakka grinned with Lulu standing at his side shaking her head. Wakka adjusted his leather yellow jacket and brushed his nose with the back of his hand, "You got dish duty when you get home, ya"

"Great job team" congratulated Tidus, "you all played really well. Our defense will need some significant work but our offence was on a whole new level. I think this years goal is going to be Victory"

"YEAH!" yelled the team, "VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!"

The team went about their usual business of warm-downs. Kano took to napping on the bench, one of his best after game strategies. It wasn't uncommon to see him sleeping on the beach after training either. Lulu shook her head; she knew her son better than anyone else.

Lulu was a practicing black mage; someone who specialized in elemental magic's, was now a teacher on Besaid and Kilika for children who exhibited the gift. Married to Wakka, mother of Vidina and Kano she loved to teach since finishing her guardianship of the High Summoner responsible for the Eternal Calm.

She had high hopes that her younger son would show some aptitude for Black Magic, but it hadn't shown as this point in his life. Kano was far too old to be showing any aptitude now. So instead she had taken on another pupil, a young lady of noble skilled bloodlines and a close family friend to be her protégé.

Kano started drooling in his sleep and Lulu sighed loudly and turned to her Husband, who was yawning himself.

"Have you seen my Protégé today?" she asked, ruffling her long skirts and then her black hair, "I did give her the morning to spend with her mother but I haven't seen her since"

Tidus approached the group "Last I saw of her she was behind the goal on the south side of the Sphere Pool. I didn't know she was interested in Blitzball"

"Surprisingly she shows interest in a lot of things Tidus" she commented bluntly, "You should pay attention to you daughter more and not the Blitzball Team"

He grinned sheepishly, "She didn't like Blitzball when she was a kid and so I left her at home with Yuna and took…"

Tidus stopped talking suddenly and smiled sadly. It was a sore subject to bring up his son. He had being missing now for 2 years. Went out to Practice Blitzball and never came home. The heterochromic-eyed boy was older than his sister and sorely missed. Yuna was always out looking for him.

Kano started snorning and the subject changed. The rest of the team had already left the locker rooms leaving them behind with Kano.

"I suppose we should wake him soon…" said Vidina to the room, but nobody was listening to him.

The Bar in Luca city centre was bustling with patrons of the Blitzball game. Crowded to the brim with spectators and players. Rubbing elbows celebrating or moping about; depending on which team they supported.

Kano managed to drag himself from the Stadium to the Bar and when he entered the room silenced.

"If this is a party, why are we all so quiet" he laughed and the crowd started back at what they were doing. Tidus left his side and went to sit in a booth by himself, sipping a drink. Kano noted that he seemed to be waiting for someone or something to happen. Deciding it was best to leave the coach alone, he sauntered up to his teammates and began sipping a drink Jake had managed to snag for him.

"Coach okay?" asked Joe as Ash was rubbing his back, "He seemed sad after the match"

"No clue" Kano stated and finished his drink, "He gets like that sometimes"

"Just thought you may know considering you are a family friend and all" Ash questioned further, "You two seem very close"

Vidina joined them, "They aren't too tight; we only really talked much with Tidus and Yuna in the last 2 years ya. They lived in New Zanarkand for the last 18 and out Parents only got letters every week. We haven't even seen their kids since we were tykes ourselves ya"

The group mulled over the information and looked over at Tidus. He had his eyes closed and was stirring his drink. They turned away when he opened one eye, looking at them.

"Yikes. He has good senses" laughed Alto

"Former Guardian to the High Summoner would have to" Kelly stated and crossed her arms, "He is one of her best, the Ronso, Kimarhi, showed him a lot when they travelled"

Kano looked back at his coach and noted that a woman was now sitting next to him and he was laughing. She was a stunner with her short brown hair. She had one blue eye and one green eye.

 _Lady Yuna of Besaid. She is here!_ Thought Kano, "Guess we now know whom he was waiting on… Lady Yuna is here"

The group spied her and turned back to each other and Kelly commented, "I haven't seen Lady Yuna in a couple weeks, she disappears a lot"

"She is always looking for Jecht, her son ya" Vidina added, "He went missing the week they came to Besaid. She is always out looking for him with the Gullwings"

"Any Luck?" Tidus asked as he put his arm around Yunas shoulders. He knew this was hard on her. He was responsible for their son.

"You know it isn't you fault" she said quietly, "Jecht is adventuress as we both were"

"Yuna-"

"I haven't found anything" she continued. Stirring her tea, she turns and faces her Husband, "have you seen our Daughter today?"

"Only from the coaches box. She doesn't want anything to do with me. She blames me for Jehct's disappearance" it pained Tidus to even say it, "she is looking for him too, you know"

"I do, but she needs to stop. It is dangerous and I don't want her to be lost to us" she whispered to him, "I have heard rumours of stirring from the Farplane, something is coming"

Kano stopped. He felt a presence he only sensed briefly before enter the bar, something strong and mysterious, something powerful. Something about it was familiar. Blonde. Blue eyes. Pretty.

There she stood. All 5'5" of beauty dressed in a white sundress and black combat boots with a purple jacket with pink flowers embroidered on it. It was the girl whom he dedicated the winning goal to! He knocked her over before the game! Of course, now he knew why her presence seemed familiar.

"Hey Kano, who is that?" asked Jake and pointing at the blonde dumbstruck as Kano was two minutes earlier

"Dunno" replied the black haired boy with a smug look, _I have to find out more about her…_

"Well, whoever she is," the red head commented, "she's beautiful!"

She looked about the bar and stopped. She seemed to change her demeanor from happy and curious to dejected. She took a deep breath in and started walking toward the Coach,

"She can't be" said Kano to Vidina, "Is she?"

"Lenalee" smiled Yuna as she got up and hugged her daughter and then motioned for her to sit down across from them, "How are you?"

"You are interested for once?" she raised her eyebrows, "Did you have any luck with Jecht?"

Yuna looked down at the table. Her daughter was always emotionless since her twin was lost. "I haven't"

"Then why are you sitting here chatting with me?!" she started to get flushed in her cheeks

"Len… Your mother has been away for months! Have you had any luck?" Tidus interrupted, trying to calm the tense situation

"I did" she finally said, "I found his scarf and a sphere. It shows him locked away and hidden. I think someone is laying some bait"

Lenalee was 18 now. Quiet. Serious. Mature. She had changed in the last two years from her happy, shy and laughing self, to a lady of power. Behind her blue eyes Yuna could see determination.

Yuna did after all suggest to Lenalee to start studying with Lulu to help her learn some confidence and strength after Jecht went missing. Len was no longer just a petal that knew white magic; she was now an accomplished Mage of Black and White magics and had started learning Time Magic's.

"We will talk more about this when we get back to Besaid" suggested Tidus, "I am wanting to know how my beautiful daughter is?"

She looked at her Father. She didn't blame him for Jecht disappearing. She was just angry at everything the world had to offer her. Somehow she just snapped at Tidus one day and he treats her like she hates him. Two years of this running around in circles. She just wanted it to stop. To have her parents love. To understand them and have them understand her.

"I am pretty good" she started cautiously, "I can now hold my breath for 6 minutes. I am actually considering starting Blitzball tryouts for next season"

Her parents blinked. They seemed shocked, a civil conversation and tone from Lenalee and not a snapping cold glaring girl.

"I actually wanted to ask you Papa if you would consider showing me Time Magic" she took a sip of her beer, "I need to learn from someone and I guess you would be the best teacher. Lulu only teaches elementals"

"I sure can" he smiled and laughed, "Starting tomorrow on the Beach. Bring your Staff"

"Actually Papa" she hesitated, "I use a sword now…"

"I am going to go over and say Hi" smiled Kano. He straightened his jacket and got a new drink. He made his way through the crowd to their table to here the blonde girl say something about a sword.

"Whoa Badass!" he commented, "Swords are wicked strong when you add magic's. Now that you mention it, my mother was teaching a protégé black magic with a sword and not a staff"

"YOU!" she looked at him in shock, "You are the jerk who knocked me over before the game!"

"I did say sorry and I dedicated the winning goal to you!" he said off-handedly

"You are a lous-" her cheeks began to flush red

Tidus started laughing, "So I take it you have met Kano! He is the new Center for the Aurouch's and a mighty fine shooter. Started training with me 3 months ago"

"Met is a kind way of saying it" glaring icily at Kano

"His mother is your Teacher, Lulu" commented Yuna as she took in the boy, "You don't do magic yourself do you?"

"No ability or aptitude for it" he scratched the back of his head and sat down beside Lenalee.

Lenalee knew she was in for a long evening with some "knows it all" Blitzer.

"I actually came over to ask for your name?" he smiled at her in a smug arrogant way

"Kano this is my Daughter, Lenalee" said Tidus before Len could tell him to piss off, "She doesn't really come to Luca much"

Yuna caught on to the ploy, "we were about to go out as a family for dinner, how about you join us? Invite your brother and parents along too"

Lenalee put her head down on the table and sighed. A very long night indeed.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me! I am terrible at formatting; I am trying to make line breaks in the story to no avail!**

 **I may also be very busy this next week. Photoshoot happening tomorrow for a cosplay and working on one for a convention in April/May! SAVE ME!**

 **C3**

The Luca tavern is crowed. The Aurochs, family and close friends are all in there, celebrating the opening match of the season and the debut of the newbie, Kano. But there is some tension in the room between two young people, two people whom have just met; from families whom had been through hell and back; friends for decades since.

This tension had put the whole pub on alert; waiting for it to boil over.

Music is pounding out of the speakers and everyone is laughing and having a good time; except Lenalee whom sat at the table across from her mentor.

Lulu watched her young protégé with interest. She was squirming and fiddling in her chair while Kano talked about Blitzball and his family.

"Yeah, Mum tried to get me to follow in her footsteps but the only magic I was able to convey was sense" he continued, "I know when someone can be a mage. Like for instance, Lady Yuna. You are a White Mage and Black Mage. I can also sense abilities much stronger. Something I haven's sensed before"

"My mum was Summoner" commented Lenalee and looked away from her parent's, "Something she isn't anymore. Not since the Fayth were sent"

"I haven't come across that ability before" Kano knew Lady Yuna was the High Summoner whom had brought about the Calm, "It's just something that is so powerful. Lady Yuna's aurora still is soaked with it"

Lulu looked at her son, "I see you are developing that power quite a bit"

"Yeah, kinda didn't want to let you down" he grinned

"Mum and Dad's favourite, ya" laughed Vidina, "Kinda have nothing to compare to you"

"As if Vidina!" Tidus jumped in, "You play some Blitz and are one hell of a fiend hunter"

"No going and comparing yourselves" commented Lulu, "We love you just the same"

Lenalee looked down at the table, "Can't be said for me"

She got up and walked off into the crowd of people in the Luca tavern; head down, walking as fast as she could. Not looking back.

"Hey Lenalee!" yelled a young woman's voice, "Something up?"

Lenalee had managed to get herself out of the tavern and into the mall centre at Luca, into the fresh and cool air of the city on the ocean.

Mayami stepped into Lenalee's view. Mayami, Lenalee's best friend and one badass Mage who also trained with Lulu. She was older and more skilled, but she left Lulu the year Lenalee started her training. They had a falling out over something but where Lulu didn't keep in contact, Lenalee saw Mayami every week or so.

The red haired mage was dressed differently this time, in a black cat suit with a red sash across her breast; not her usual skirt and shirt combo with sandles. She seemed older and more mature than usual, not her care free and laughing self.

"Do you consider family a problem?" questioned Lenalee taking in her friends' appearance, "Because I still haven't told them and by the sounds, my dear mother hasn't been there yet"

"You think she would have checked there first" she said solemnly, "Fayth knows how long that feeling of yours was correct. Shouldn't she feel it too?"

"Knowing my mother, she knows and just won't accept it" she said bitterly, "After all, look at my Father. Two years she looked for him and they found each other. She just doesn't want to accept her favourite son is…"

"HEYYY LENALEE!" puffed out Kano as he came to stand before her and Mayami, he bent over and huffed and puffed, "You know how hard you are to find?"

"I do" she commented coldly, "I make it that way"

"Your parents are worried" he said sadly, "Lady Yuna is distraught that you walked out!"

Lenalee faltered in her step and stopped, "Why should she. Jecht is all she cares about these days. You don't know how alone and scared I have been all these years"

Kano kept quiet and let her tears run. He didn't know. He had grown up on Besaid with his family. Laughing and having a great time, all the time; having someone to talk to when the kids at school bullied him, watching his mother practice her magic and encourage him to try.

 _Lenalee must have had this at some point in her life, she is crying after all_ , he thought, _She misses it. She loves her family but she is angry with them_.

He looked over at Mayami. This girl he knew quiet well. She was the trainee that his mother turned away after she had been with her for quiet some years. She was still as stunning as ever, if not more so in her new get up.

"Len" started Kano carefully, he could make this situation a lot worse if he wasn't careful "You should come back. Let's get drink?"

She laughed scornfully, "Mr 'I am Great' offering me a drink?"

"Maybe or you could pick up your act a smidge" he shot back, "You are being a spoilt brat! I remember hearing about you from my mother, saying how grown up you were and mature for your age! Start acting like it"

He turned on his foot and walked back into the Luca Tavern leaving Lenalee on her knees, shock in her eyes.

Mayami looked back at him, "You know he has a good point"

Kano walked up to his team and ordered three drinks. Knocking them back, one after another. He took a deep breath and gained control of his emotions.

"Not so mature" he laughed to himself, "Spoilt brat"

Alto and Jake finished a drink at the bar, laughed at Alto's joke and looked over at Kano. Alto elbowed Jake in the side and motioned for them to go over. Noting that Kano was by himself.

"Sup man?" asked Jake as he scooted down the long bar to move in beside Kano, Alto followed suit dragging Ash along with him.

"Just some girl" he said casually, sipping his drink

"Let me guess, blonde hair and blue eyes and looks beautiful? Tell me, am I hot or cold?" Ash probed, slicking back his brown hair and shooting a smug smile

"I mean I have only met her once and I hate her attitude…" he sighed, "My mother spoke so highly of her and yet she is a spoilt brat who isn't getting her parents attention"

"Seriously, why would I like her?" Kano snapped at no one in particular, "You shouldn't be suggesting I do!"

"Well you brought it up Kano" laughed Alto, "We were just asking if she was causing you grief",

Jake started numbering on his hands, "1) she beautiful, 2) she stunning and 3) she gorgeous! Reasons you should like her! Even if she was a sour cactus"

"You realise you just repeated the same descriptive word!" Ash commented quietly

"Yeah, I know!" Jake laughs, "I was just trying to get it through Kano's thick head"

They turn to see Lenalee come back into the Tavern with Mayami following not too far behind. Lenalee sits back with her parents and relief if what is over Tidus' and Yuna's faces. Lenalee said something and Yuna grabs her hands and smiles.

Maybe, just maybe Kano had said something that struck a cord with Lenalee. He felt some pride.

"Excuse me?" asked Barali, the white haired Praetor of New Yevon, "Lenalee, I would like you to meet the researcher, Hiroshi and his son Sonoma. They are doing research on how the aeons where made and how they were summoned"

Barali, good friends with Lenalee and her family, married to Paine of the Gullwings. Lenalee remembered all the stories of how they fought Vegnagun and Shuyin. The story of the Summoner and Blitzballer; Bevelle and Zanarkand and how it nearly destroyed Spira just after the commencement of the Calm.

Barali, like her parents, was getting on in life. He and Paine, Nooj and Leblanc had brought together the world of Spira and its people after a near Civil War. They were now all in their mid forties to fifties, taking in the slower life. Neither pair ever had children, focusing more on their followers and the world before the now.

"Hi, I'm Len" she shook hands with Hiroshi and Sonoma.

Father and Son unit, very similar in looks with dark skins and hair, oval eyes of grey and what seemed to be a lot of intelligence.

"Nice to meet you, Lenalee" said Hiroshi using her full name, "you have the hands of a Summoner and the aurora of one too! If the aeons were still around, you would have become a Summoner, just like your mother"

"Thank you, Hiroshi that was very kind of you" she smiled polity noting he also had the ability of sensing Mages. She did like being compared to that of her mother, it gave her a connection with Yuna she felt wasn't there anymore.

Hiroshi bowed and moved his conversation to his parents and Kano's parents. He seemed to want to know more about Yuna and her pilgrimage with the Aeons.

"So Sonoma, what do you do with your father?" she started, she may as well be polite after all, someone new and it as expected of her to be nice. She did want to try to amend with her family.

"Me? Well I have to find some samples and research something's" he nervously stammered, like he never speaks to women that often

"Like?" Lenalee was curious, something new. Not many people wanted to know about Aeons any more. There wasn't any Summoners left and the world had moved on from that era.

"Uh, ummm… that's classified, sorry" he stuttered, "New Yevon research team only!"

He moves off and Mayami comes over, "What a weirdo"

"Did you see that? That younger guy… you may have some competition Kano!" Jake teases and pokes him in the side making Kano spit his drink over Jake

"Shut up!" he nearly shouted at Jake, "anyways I don't like her! She is a spoilt brat!"

Alto and Ash nearly fall over with laughter. Jake wipes his face and looks at Kano.

In one swift movement, Jake pours a glass of water over Kano's head and moves off just as quickly leaving Kano wondering what had happened just now.

After partying through the night and getting kicked out of the Tarvern at a ridiculous hour of the morning with words from the manager ringing in there ears, "We have to sleep too!". The patrons of the Tavern moved off to their respective places. The people of Besaid made their way to an Airship names Celsius that was parked on the water by the docks waiting for her passengers.

Water crystal at Luca and sun bright as day, it was going to be a gorgeous day for flying and Besaid would be a beautiful place when they landed in the evening on the Beach.

"Ahh Yuna!" exclaimed Brother and Rikku as they rushed down the docks to Yuna. The Brother-Sister duo was always - to the end - harassing their cousin; they have always been close and would always help her whenever they could. It was Rikku and her Husband Gippal with the lending of Brother's Airship that aided Yuna the most on her search for Jecht.

"Good to see you too!" she managed to say after been crushed by her cousins, "Ready for a day of flying?"

"Yuna!" a dull voice commented, "Long time no see!"

"Paine! I missed you too!" laughed Yuna and gave her a hug. Paine hugged back for once. It had been a couple years since she had seen Paine, they were not ever close at the beginning of their friendship but the last few years they had become quiet close. Paine was helping with the search for Jecht after all.

"We going back to Besaid or no?" asked Brother in his broken English; he urged everyone onto the ship

"AHH! LENALEE!" Brother yelled and tried to hug her, she jumped back and was wary of him, 'I haven't seen you since you left to find Jecht!'

"Why does everyone bug me about it? Just leave me alone!" she stormed into the ship. Everyone wanted to know about Jecht, her search for him and where she had been looking. She ran into the ship and to the cabin where Barkeep was. He was a Hypello, from the Macalania Woods near Guadosalam; we never knew him by his real name, and we just call him Barkeep.

Lenalee climbed up the ladder and jumped onto one of the beds and let she started crying. The last two days had been so much stress on her usual self, the questions her family asked and Kano.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Kano as he watched Lenalee run up the ramp into the ship; he noted some sparkles falling behind her.

"Dunno!" said Jake and looks at Mayami. Jake and Mayami I had known each other for most of their lives, growing up in the city of Bevelle and coming to Besaid to learn from people in the village, "Mayami? Do you know? You are very close to here after all."

"She has been unreadable since she came back from her last mission," shruged Mayami and turned to look Jake and Kano in the eye, "Lenalee has an aurora about her that when things go wrong, she is likely to get tangled up. But sometimes you can read her and what she is about to do, but this time. This time she has become so unreadable I am worried about what could happen to Spira"

"I can sense that" Kano boasted, Mayami was a very gorgeous girl and he did want to impress her after all, "She has this strong powerful aurora that overpowers even that of her parents combined"

"How do ya know that?" Jake was surprised by his friends admission, "She could just be mixed up with another aurora, "There are many known pyreflies whom attach themselves to the aurora of others, it can confuse our senses"

"Well when Lenalee was about three, she had her father's chain - the one he wears around his neck with the Zanarkand in-signet on it. Well she dropped it into a fire at Besaid temple and when it fell onto the floor she attempted to pick it… She has the burn mark on her hand and fingers. That day, I couldn't read her! But her aurora was so strong. It was also the day that the Maester Ronso passed too" Mayami explains in a worried voice, "I have come to find when she is unreadable, terrible things happen in Spira"

 **TBC**

 **Some sort of thing may happen, who knows**


End file.
